


He Was On a Beach

by CheerfullyCynical



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: “I’m on a beach,” He said, glancing at Hank. He was so tired; tired of feeling pain, and loneliness, and hurt. Tired of watching the people he cares about suffering, and still having nothing to show for it. Almost tired of his hope for things to change. But he was never tired of Moira Mactaggert. 
“In Cuba.” He continued hoarsely. He could feel the sand on his shoulders; the pain that radiated in his spine. He could see her eyes.
XxXxXxXxXxXxXx
A continuation of X-Men Apocalypse ending. However, there’s more than just Moria. There is Erik, and Raven, and his first family. Mutant and Proud. Charles misses the good days. He doesn't mean to let his memories of that dread day on the beach escape him.





	He Was On a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is an Erik / Charles fic. However, I'm a firm believer in sticking with the script until the very last moment, so don't hate on Moria too much. Enjoy!

“I’m on a beach,” He said, glancing at Hank. He was so tired; tired of feeling pain, and loneliness, and hurt. Tired of watching the people he cares about suffering, and still having nothing to show for it. Almost tired of his hope for things to change. But he was never tired of Moira Mactaggert.

“In Cuba.” He continued hoarsely. He could feel the sand on his shoulders; the pain that radiated in his spine. He could see her eyes. Once again, the same tears were gliding gently down her face. His eyes seemed to never stop filling with water. He raised his hand painfully to her face, gently caressing her cheek.

“I have lost,” He had already found the block he had so delicately placed on her mind. It was simple to break, but not as simple to deal with. He could feel that naïve hope spring to life from a mock version of his past self. It was a phantom hope; one that he knew he could never regain… He could never have his first family back.

“So much.” He told her, but made sure that his voice traveled. He needed to warn them; so young, filled with a hope that he once had. Hope for a brighter future. Hope to no longer be hated. Just as Raven had wanted. _Raven._ He could see her now, nearly at his side, her blue skin nearly matching both Kurt and Hank’s color.

“I’m sorry.” He said, hardly loud enough to be heard. His eyes closed, along with it his control. He had done too much. His own mind was against him now, trying in vain to repair itself. It was all too much. Too much light, sound, pain… _Familiar_ pain.

_He was on a beach._ He was in pain. So much pain. He was losing his family.

“I’m sorry.” Was that his voice? It sounded as if it was an echo. _Raven._ He was with Raven. He was not on a beach. He was with Erik. He was… He was… He was…

“I’m sorry.” He said again, louder and louder and louder and he wanted to _stop;_ needed to stop. Sand or concrete, or Moira or Erik, or Erik or Magneto, or Raven or Mystique, or Charles or Professor…

_No…_ He was projecting. He felt each of his student’s minds together, creating the memory in front of them. They were on a beach. He was on the ground. Agony raced up his entire spine, but it was nothing compared to watching Erik nearly kill Moria. Or Raven leaving his side. Or knowing deep down that Erik was going to leave him forever.

“ _I’m sorry.”_ He told Raven once again. He had forced her to leave. No, not by his mutant power, but by his ideas; his need to be normal.

“Charles,” He could see Raven’s lips form his name, but could not hear her.

He blinked.

They were in plane. Erik was kneeling beside him. Raven was supporting his head.

“Charles,” Raven said again. This time, it was easy to hear her voice. She held his hand in a tight grip, something that made him extremely thankful for. He had missed her.

“You’re projecting.” Erik; Erik’s voice, Erik’s presence, Erik’s mind. Oh, how he had missed it. He could feel his thoughts once again. It was like bees to honey; so tempting to take.

“Projecting.” He repeated tonelessly, not really understanding the word. _He was on a beach._

No…No… He was on a plane. They have saved the world. With panic, he retreated from each mind, pulling away from them and forcing the horrid memory into a box that was padlocked and thrown away, the key hidden somewhere else. He was on a plane.

The room came into focus. Most had tears in their eyes. Jean was openly sobbing, knees on the ground and clinging onto Scott Summers. He had projected his memory.

“I’m sorry.” He slammed his eyes shut, once again feeling his mind start to slip. He groaned and brought a hand to his temple, forcing the memory to stay locked away. His mind was in tatters after the battle and they enemy had nearly destroyed his safe haven.

He gently opened his eyes, surprised to see Erik’s face first. He too had tears streaming down his face. His stunning blue eyes found his own and he could not control his mind leaping at the contact.

Erik’s thoughts were always filled with rage. He was expecting it. But now, after everything, they were filled with regret; regret over Charles’ pain. Regret over leaving him.

_I am sorry, old friend._ Erik supplied, the words with undertone of sadness.

Charles smiled, more tears spilling down his face. “There is nothing to forgive.”

Raven squeezed his hand harder.

“Mutant and proud.”

Charles turned his face to the new voice. A young girl he didn’t recognize with white hair. His smile grew. Mutant and proud; words he could easily recite now and truly believe in. If there is anything to be proud of, it is them.

“Mutant and proud.” He recited, staring straight at Raven.

He laid his head on Erik leg; loving the contact, but knowing that it was where they were both meant to be at this moment.

For now, Charles let himself hold onto his sister’s hand and his lover’s mind, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little painful one-shot, because, hey, Charles’ mind HAS to be a mess after all that mental trauma and of course he would seek out friends… and while so weak memories MAY leak… Okay I’m grasping at straws at why he was ‘projecting’ as I so called it, but I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING for Erik and Charles right? Let me dream.   
> Alright, so I didn’t proof read this one ‘cuz it’s a short one shot that was written at 12:45am and I just needed that scene to include Erik and Charles. So sorry for mistakes.   
> Please review! :D Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
